


Get Lucky

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bombur is a cutie, F/F, Femslash Friday, Fluff, Genderbended AU, everyone's a lady!, hot kissing, one night stand???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori shouldn't drink so much. She knows she shouldn't, it makes her impulsive and loud and inappropriate.</p>
<p>But it results in such fond memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ibijau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibijau/gifts).



> Inspired partially by the graduation party for all the graduates in town yesterday, except I didn't go home with a lady. I went home alone.   
> I try pretty darn hard to write good femslash though!

The beat was so loud the floorboards were shaking - new songs with a fresh beat, mixed with old familiar songs that never failed to make people dance - and Nori felt both smug and embarrassed about her own dancing, hips moving in quick circles and arms above her head. Maybe she’d had enough to drink. After all, she’d had to go to the bathroom for nearly twenty minutes at this point. It was about time Nori stumbled away from the dance floor and into the ladies’ bathroom, hoping to find a stall that wasn’t taken.

“It must be my lucky day,” Nori mumbled to herself when she danced her way to a stall being opened, the short and extremely curvy - although anyone else would’ve said fat, or at least chubby - lady previously using it. 

“‘Scuse me,” Nori continued, louder, as she pressed past the woman, a wide grin spreading on her face as the two only barely managed to pass each other - they were only centimeters from both getting stuck there in the doorframe.

Before closing the door to the stall, she caught a quick glance of the other woman attempting to tuck a few strands of her ginger hair behind her ear, sighing in front of the mirror as the strands escaped immediately. Somewhere in her drunken mind, Nori made a mental note of the adorable frown on the woman’s face.

\--

“Bofur, help me!” Nori shouted - nobody but Bofur could hear her anyways, due to the loud beat - tugging Bofur’s long black dress to get her attention. “You know almost everyone, right?”

“I do,” Bofur replied, a proud grin appearing as she straightened her back significantly.

“I saw a woman in the ladies’ bathroom, cute, short, ginger, _very_ curvy. Got a name for me?”

Had the room not been so dark, Nori would’ve seen how Bofur’s face suddenly turned very pale, but she didn’t miss out on the widening of her eyes and the disappearance of Bofur’s grin. “No, don’t...just, stay away from her.”

Nori took a step back, glaring at Bofur. “Why?”

“Leave her alone, Nori. I mean it.”

“No.” She shook her head. “I’m not leaving her alone without a proper reason.”

And then it turned into Nori’s lucky day again, as the very woman she was talking about appeared behind Bofur, and Nori couldn’t help but smile a bit as she discreetly took in the details of the woman’s face, making drunken mental notes of everything. Nori wasn’t listening to a word of the conversation between Bofur and the ginger woman, but she couldn’t have even if she tried as the music was way too loud.

“Would you like to dance?” Nori shouted, not being able to stop herself. 

The ginger woman looked at her with a suspicious expression, and then said something to Bofur, who rolled her eyes and turned to Nori. “Her name is Bombur.”

“Your sister?” Nori grinned, and when Bofur nodded she took Bombur’s hand and led her to the dance floor, leaving Bofur with a very concerned frown by the bar.

\--

Nori had once again found herself a bit embarrassed about her dancing when Bombur stood so close she could feel every move. Even to Nori, it would remain a mystery how she convinced Bombur to come home with her. Still dancing as they came in through the door, Nori kicked off her shoes and bent down to help Bombur with the straps on hers. Once Bombur’s shoes were off as well, they clumsily continued up the stairs and into Nori’s bedroom. 

Breathless, heart beating hard against her chest, Nori bent down to kiss the other, giving Bombur a second of space before actually pressing their lips together. A shiver went up her spine as Bombur was the one to head for the bed, spinning around right in front of it to pull Nori along and push her down on it. Bombur’s soft lips against her neck, Nori slid one hand up the other’s skirt, quiet moans emerging from them both. 

Greedy for more - more skin, more heat, more taste - Nori flipped them over to be on top, one hand attempting to hold Bombur’s arms still. One button at a time, Bombur’s blouse came undone and Nori moved onto removing the bra as well, reaching under Bombur to unhook it whilst kissing her neck tenderly.

Only when Nori - after thoroughly playing with Bombur’s chest, leaving marks all over and completely forgetting to hold her arms down - pulled Bombur’s skirt down and began rubbing her hand against the other’s underwear did Bombur speak up. “I- Nori, I’ve never- I don’t know-” she tried, stuttering and moaning and not quite sure what to say.

“You’ve never what?” Nori asked, licking her lips, eyes still focused on Bombur’s crotch.

“...been with a woman. I-it’s been some time since I last showed myself naked to anyone, I don’t know if-”

“You’re already naked, my dear. All that’s left seems to be your underwear,” Nori tugged at the pair of laced panties with her teeth to empathize, “and they won’t be here for long.”

“Oh, goodness...very well then,” Bombur mumbled, blushing and shaking as Nori removed the underwear and settled between Bombur’s legs, starting with making gentle marks along her thighs.

“You won’t regret this,” Nori purred.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only way Bombur will be another one night stand is if she makes herself into one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter seems a bit "cut off" and...not very polished. I got interrupted during writing yesterday - by a huge panic attack caused by a really scary tumblr post, and I'm still not quite over it - and I'm afraid I have very little time to fix the story after work, so it feels better to upload it now!  
> Anyhow, both Tagath and an anon (I refer to that anon as the Get Lucky-anon, ahaha) thought I should write more on this fic. And I wanted to! So I tried.

Nori didn’t even wonder, at first. Why her pillow was so soft and smelled so nicely. She just wrapped her legs around it and yawned and continued to sleep. Not until this pillow began to shuffle toward the edge of the bed did Nori realize it wasn’t a pillow, but rather a nicely curved ginger woman, who - naked - attempted to scramble her clothes together and put them on quietly.

“Wh-...what are you doing?” Nori mumbled, her head throbbing loudly as she sat up on the bed.

“I’m going home.” It was somewhere between a hiss and a whisper, and it was accompanied by a blush spreading on her face, down her neck and on her chest.

Nori blinked a few times before even registering what Bombur had said. “But you can stay if you want...”

The ginger stopped and turned to Nori, practically glaring at her, shoulders slumped and covering herself slightly with the clothes she’d picked up. “Bofur told me things...and I didn’t want to be another one night stand for you-”

“You’re turning yourself into one though. If you stay, you won’t be,” Nori mumbled with a grin, even though any movement made the hangover worse. “I sort of promised Bofur I wouldn’t hurt you, so...I don’t think you should go unless you want to.”

Bombur hesitated, eyes darting side to side as she thought it through. Biting her lip she eventually dropped the clothes back onto the floor and crawled into bed again, shuffling as close to Nori as she could; Nori, however, was shuffling away and off the bed, putting on her bathrobe and picking up Bombur’s clothes.

“What are you-” She didn’t have time to say anything else, nearly panicking, before Nori left the room and closed the door.

She then spent a good five minutes wondering if she should’ve followed - _not naked, Nori lives with her two sisters!_ \- or if she should just stay put - _she’ll be back. At some point. I’ll just wait_ \- and was startled when Nori just wandered in through the door, dropped her bathrobe and moved to sit down on the bed again. 

“What did you do to my clothes?” 

Nori yawned a bit. “Figured you wanted clean clothes, clean underwear and all, so I put them in the washing machine.” Another yawn. “We’ll take a shower too, in a tiny while, I’ll just...” She trailed off as her head touched the pillow, and the room became silent.

\--

“You’re cute with wet hair,” Nori mumbled, eyes closed and voice slow as if she was barely awake still.

They’d only just stepped into the shower, Bombur having borrowed Nori’s bathrobe in order to the bathroom without being naked. Nori had simply put on a sweatshirt and brought clean clothes for them both.

“Cute,” Bombur huffed, the water drowning her words slightly. “I’m not _cute_ with _wet hair_. Why wet hair? That’s such a stupid thing to find cute...”

“Mhh, you’re also hot when you’re naked,” Nori laughed, arms snaking around Bombur’s waist and her chin resting on her shoulder.

This time, the shorter of the two didn’t respond but simply blushed deeply - enough for Nori to see it. The hot water was practically boiling, but Nori didn’t mind, and Bombur liked it. They could’ve stood in the shower for hours, had Nori’s older sister not knocked on the door and shouted (in a very angry voice) that she needed her toothbrush. Of course, she had no idea Nori wasn’t alone.

“I’ll be out in a minute, promise.” She then leaned closer to Bombur. “Or not,” she mumbled.

\--

Nori was surprised it took so long, really. It took a whole three hours - during which she and Bombur had time to cook breakfast (though that was mostly Bombur), eat breakfast (also mostly Bombur) and settle in front of the TV in the living room - before Bofur called. 

“ _I tried calling Bom five times but she’s not answerin’! What did you do to her!_ ” screamed Bofur on the phone in a shrill, panicked voice. 

“Bombur? I didn’t do-”

“ _You didn’t make her cry, did you? She’s terribly sensitive! Oh, I hope she’s alright..._ ”

Nori wrinkled her nose a little, casting the ginger beside her a glance. “She looks fine to me.”

The confusion Bofur must have experienced could almost be heard, both during the minute long silence, and the slow words that followed: “ _...is she still there?_ ” 

“Of course. Thought I was going to toss her out the minute we were done, eh? What kind of bitch do you take me for!” Nori laughed sharply, though it was only partially a joke - frankly, she was a bit insulted that her best friend thought Nori would send her best friend’s sister away like nothing.

Bombur giggled a bit from beside her on the couch, lowering the volume on the TV so Nori could hear the phone better.

“ _Right. Sorry. I didn’t mean- ...nevermind, sorry!_ ” And then Bofur hung up.

And Bombur smirked a bit at Nori. “So you decided to keep me, or what?”

Nori tilted her head slightly as she thought about it. “Yes. I suppose. If you’ll let me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Instead of writing another Femslash Story, or thinking of more chapters for one I already have, I decided to illustrate this story for this weeks Femslash Friday. You can find it on my tumblr, over here: http://guldfiskn.tumblr.com/post/54645317070/femslash-friday-bombur-nori


End file.
